<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Request by whyisthereanopossuminmylake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011024">Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisthereanopossuminmylake/pseuds/whyisthereanopossuminmylake'>whyisthereanopossuminmylake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisthereanopossuminmylake/pseuds/whyisthereanopossuminmylake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am taking fanfiction requests. Keep in mind, that I am not a very good author, but I WILL try!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! Please request fanfic (bnha or hxh plz). I don't really write smut, but I would be up for the challenge as long as the characters are aged-up. Just comment, or DM me. Let me know if you want the request to be anonymous! Thx!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>